how safe are you?
by Amelia Archer
Summary: times are a changing... Sookie and Bill's relationship just isnt what it used to be. This takes place after the last book and includes some harsh language. Vampires Tigars and Weres Oh My!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I starred at Bill Compton; beautiful and still, as he glared at me. He could have burned a hole through my head with that cold stare but I refused to cave in.

"It's really none of your business now, is it?" I said, knowing very well that it was his business, very much so. He didn't move an inch or shift his facial expression. Vampires are as still as statues when they want to be. The effect has something to do with the fact that they don't breath, and is very unsettling. But I was mad as hell, and not budging on this issue.

Bill and I had been going at this for about twenty minutes since I told him the news. I was pregnant, and terrified. He was confused and nothing short of infuriated. After tossing a large oak table across the dining room in his house, he had calmed down enough to sit across from me. This was one of the few times that I wished I could read the minds of vampires, but on the other hand, Bill was probably not thinking anything that I really wanted to hear. I was starting to sweat as an overwhelming wave of nausea took me. I gagged a little, but was able to keep my composure, disguising the noise with a short cough. He didn't flinch. I was growing more irritated, after all it wasn't him that had something half human growing inside of his body. This was happening to _me_ not him.

"Your silence is deafening!" I yelled. I was growing tired of the one quality in vampires that used to attract me to them. I couldn't read Bills thoughts, and the fact that he wasn't saying anything made me feel like I really was as alone as I felt.

"Who is the father?" he finally said through clenched teeth. Making a vampire angry is defiantly not advised, but being that Bill and I used to be close, I knew that he wouldn't hurt me…

"I'm not going to tell you. In fact the only reason I'm telling you that I'm pregnant is because I won't be working for your Sheriff any longer. And its not what you're thinking either." I said, knowing whole heartedly that I wanted Bill to hear it from me first and that I could have very easily called Eric and told him over the phone. "There is no more me-and-you, you did a nice job of ruining that, and if you don't want to be friends, then fine. But don't you dare make me feel like I've done something awful, or that I'm any less of a person because I'm knocked up, and its not your baby. You can't even have babies!!!!" I sighed. This wasn't how our conversation was supposed to go. "You're acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend; need I remind you that you were the one who cheated on me? That you were that one that betrayed me!!!" now I was getting out of hand, but to my defense, I was a little hormonal.

I could see a deep hurt welling up in Bill's eyes. I had never seen him cry but there is a first for everything, and I had had a lifetime full of those within the past 3 years.

"Sookie…" he said, as all of the angry drained from his face to be replaced by a look of helplessness. "I still love you. And I know that I am not being fair to you. I suppose that I had just always hoped it would be with me, although I am aware of the impossibility of that." He looked absolutely defeated, which was not a becoming look for the infamous "vampire Bill Compton". Bill and I had been through a lot together, and regardless of how hard I tried to hate him for the hurt he put me through, I couldn't help but have a soft spot in my heart for the first man I ever loved… physically and otherwise.

Just then I heard a noise outside. Something was rustling around by the bushes on the side of the house. I turned my gaze to Bill, who was already making his way out the door. I probed with my mind for any mental signatures outside, and could only feel one. It was a garbled mess of anger and plenty of other emotions that I couldn't quite grasp. Whatever was out there had to be some sort of Were-creature. I carefully inched towards the window and peeked out.

There lying in a huge lump on the ground was Quinn. Bill had obviously snuck up behind him and struck. Although it was dark I could see the steady rise and fall of his chest, and knew he was just knocked out. I bolted for the door, and rushed to Quinn's side.

"What in the hell did you do that for?!" I yelled at Bill while cradling Quinn's large head in my lap.

"Sookie, I did not know it was the tiger until I hit him. But what exactly would he be doing on my property?" Bill replied very calmly. I started to feel hot, and knew that I was either going to have to lie, or come out with the whole truth and risk further harm to the important person that was now starting to come to.

"Quinn is the father…" I said as quiet as a whisper. With Bill's enhanced senses, I knew there was no way that he didn't hear what I said perfectly clear.

"What!?!" He roared. His fangs shot out and his body contorted into what looked like the fighting stance of an ancient warrior. 'Oh shit…'I thought to myself. I believe that I mentioned earlier about not angering a vampire. This time I wasn't so sure how safe I really was….


	2. Chapter 2

We stood patiently outside the door waiting to be let in by the person who invited us to this gathering. When inside, we pushed our way through a crowd of people and were ushered into the corner of a small kitchen. There was a keg by the door, and the walls of the small town home were packed tightly with inebriated people. Matt and I look at each other and shrug. Mike is the only other person we came with and I start to feel old upon further evaluation of the drunkards around us. I recognize a lot of faces, and can only identify most of them as kids much younger than I am from high school. Many of the girls at the party turn around to get a good look at us to try and categorize me as a threat (single) or not. I put my arm around Matt's waist to help them push along their decision, and make a point that the handsome man beside me has someone to go home with already. The guys present seem to be more interested in the game of beer pong being played in the next room over than in us, which was just fine with me. It's saint Patty's day, and the only thing I have in common with these people is the fact that I'm wearing green. What the hell did we walk into? I start the task of opening my wine bottle. This proves to be harder than I expect and I quickly pass it on to Matt who has the cork out within seconds. I finally see someone who I graduated with after taking a swig of shiraz. BJ looks absolutely wasted, but somehow managed to lumber his way over to the counter and exchange a few slurred words. Mike slips away, and Matt and I find ourselves uncomfortably alone in a room filled with people. I imagined myself acting like the other drunk girls in the house, young and carefree, worrying about how much "hotter" the girl next to them is. This actually made me feel a little better. You couldn't pay me to be 19 again. I felt like Moses parting the red sea as I maneuvered my way through the people in the hallway. Matt and I make room for ourselves on the couch.

"I need to drink more." I say to him. He nods in agreement. We drink in the atmosphere of the house along with the alcohol we brought with us. I wished I was buried deep in a book with my favorite robe on. Did I really act like this when I was younger? There is no doubt in my mind that I did, although the people that I chose to hang out with were more of the bohemian persuasion at that point in my life.

As the night wears on, I start analyzing my surroundings more closely. We are standing in an old house with hardwood floors that are stained with beer and ash. It's loud, very loud, and the choice of music (modern top 40 hits) makes me feel about as out of place as the people that are enjoying it. I used to be able to command a room when I entered it. But at this moment I felt more like an observer than a part of the fun. What happened along the way that changed this? There will always be parties, but when did I stop getting the invitations? From feeling old to feeling ancient, I leave my comfort zone of matt, and wander to the second floor in search of a bathroom. I walk in on a young girl and a drunken guy fighting. She looked like she was about to cry, or had been already, and I turn to exit. He spins around points at her and says "Fuck you!" then to me, "and Fuck you too!!!". I politely tell him to excuse himself, and walk past as if nothing happened. When I was younger, that would have been a major trigger for me. I might have jumped on him clawing away at his hurtful words, taking some skin and cloth with me, but my patience now is incredible. Children do that to you. I've been through enough to now that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh well, that guy wont remember hating a stranger in a few hours. God I hate this scene. I find my way to matt and ask him to take me to a bar. No such luck for mike is no where to be found. I was damned to spend the rest of my one free night surrounded by fools, and hoping the cops wouldn't show up to mistake me as one of them, or worse, cuff me for giving them alcohol. I would never do that by the way. As funny as I think drunk teenagers can be, I think the whole experience is more annoying than anything.

By the end of the party, Mike finally made his way through the crowd with no explanation. By that point I had changed my view on not wanting the cops to come, to "please officer take me away from the stupidity! I cant bare to hear 'you look so familiar' one more time, just to explain that I graduated while they were still in middle school."

That's when the police did come.

"Fuck my luck," I say quietly, then laugh "and on 's day too.." im quickly pressed against the wall by everyone remaining on the ground floor. The walls became something of a teenager magnet. The lights went out, and all I could see were the flashlights peeking in the windows. Knocking on the door, a few scattered coughs, and something I couldn't make out from outside. As quick as they came, the police were gone. I can breathe again as the large man in front of me releases me from my human prison. He mutters an apology and there is a united sigh of relief among the underagers.

" You wanna leave now babe?" Matt asks me. I nod vigorously and snatch up my purse from the ground. We head for the door, Mike in tow. He looks visibly more out of it then when we first arrived, and I can only guess as to what he was doing. No one seems to notice us leaving. I turn around and shout "If you are not 21, you need to get the hell upstairs! There is no way that they aren't coming back, and next time they'll have a warrant!" a rush of people scurry up to the second floor, with a look of panic crossing their faces. I smiled and walked out the door. How's that for commanding a room?


End file.
